Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a container for packaging and dispensing of a solid cosmetic or care product. The container comprises a hollow base and a cap for holding the solid product. The cap is rotatably mounted on the hollow base of the container to present the solid product to a surface of application including skin, face, lip, eyelashes, hair, nail etc.
Description of the Related Art
Present day cosmetic containers for packaging and dispensing solid cosmetic or care products such as solid antiperspirants, lipstick, lip balm, blush, cake mascara are receiving wide acceptance in the marketplace.
Contemporary solid product containers generally require that a user push or screw the product upward out of a base or a receptacle to expose it for application. While these types of containers are functional, they are expensive in that they require either intricate multiple parts or expensive assembling techniques and machinery. Generally, these cosmetic containers utilize a product in cylindrical stick form and have relatively sharp edges which edges cause discomfort to the user when the stick is originally applied to the skin.
Cosmetic stick form of product has been made in the past that do not require an advancing means for the product within the container. An example of such a container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,210 issued to Barrish et al. on Mar. 1, 1988. This reference discloses a solid personal care product packaged in a container having a cover and handle, with the personal care product being attached to a gripping plate on the cover for removal from the container with the cover. The gripping plate preferably includes a porous member which is impregnated with a portion of the solid product to firmly grip the solid product for removal with the cover. Therefore, this package requires no advancing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,557 issued to Hayes on Nov. 25, 1980 discloses a device having a product holding structure with a removable cover. Both the product holding structure and the cover have a cavity into which a hot-fill product may be introduced. Also attached to the product holding structure is a handle. In use, the cover is removed from the product holding structure to expose the product so that it may be applied.
Since, the above mentioned containers for packaging and dispensing solid products have covers/caps which need to be removed from the container before using the product, there are increased chances of losing the cover. If the cover is lost, the above containers cannot be used for a longer time as the product will get deteriorated due to contact with air.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide a container for packaging and dispensing a solid product wherein the container does not require the user to screw or push up the product to expose it from its housing/reservoir.
It is a further object of this disclosure to provide a container for packaging and dispensing a solid product wherein the container provides a product shape which is comfortable to use even upon initial application.
It is a further object of this disclosure to provide a container for packaging and dispensing a solid product, wherein the container does not have a removable cap thereby reducing chances of losing the cap.